


Staff room

by Beaandallie1111



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaandallie1111/pseuds/Beaandallie1111
Summary: We all like Bea and Allie BALLIE so I thought I would do one for Kate and Dan Cormenko.. Sorry no offense to their partners.. Excuse the spelling as always.. Might be quite racy





	

**Kate returns to her trailer after finishing an exhausting love scene with Dan for the end of season 5.. Everyone thought BALLIE was over but the writers played the fans.. Keeping them in suspense until the last 2 episodes..**

**Kate opens the door and swiftly closes it.. Sighing not because she's tired but due to pure frustration.. She's totally longing for Dan.. Dan likes to humor her and she's unsure if it's all a wind up or if Dan feels the electricity too.. Dan always smirks and makes suggestive comments.. Leaving Kate in sexual turmoil.. Kate wants Dan out of her head.. Kate has a great trailer it has a shower, right now she needs an incredibly cold one.. Moving towards the shower room she removes her teal sweats.. Leaving her clothes littered on the floor.**

**Kate turns the shower on removes the shower curtain and steps in she stands there head under the water letting it fall trying to let her mind go blank.. Dan is in every corner.. It's doing her head in.. She stands in the same position for the next 10 minutes.. Tears threatening to fall.. Then suddenly she hears the shower curtain pull open.. Her eyes trying to focus because of the water her body is slammed to the right of the shower against the tiles she gasps 'what the fuck' her body is forced against the tiles her face laying against the tiles.. She feels a women's body pushing into her back. Then she hears that raspy undertone 'does this make you wet' Kate your dreaming surely she says to herself 'I want you right now', the raspy voice speaks with that Kate feels her core being pushed open 2 fingers filling her the owner of the raspy voice flicking her clit.. All the time Kate's face is against the tiles, she's entered from behind heavy pressurized thrusts 'fuck yeah' Kate screams the raspy voice continues 'fuck you feel so tight' Kate then moves her hips riding the hand up and down at a really fast pace, the raspy owner rubbing her clit in circular motions.. 'fuck your filling me, so deep' Kate declares.. 'ride my fingers harder' the raspy woman shouts.. Kate feels a third finger enter her and pants 'oh fuck me, feels so good' the other women continues pumping in and out applying more pressure to her hood saying'come all over my hand, Fucking you is heavenly' with that Kate trembles and screams 'ahhhhhhhh I am coming'  with that she covers Dan's hand with her sweet nectar..**


End file.
